All Things Wrong
by lewdness
Summary: Axel distantly thought that he could see the blond boy behind Sora's eyes and he figured that everything he had done had been for a reason. [Dark, AxelSoraRoxas]


Warnings: Angst, dubconish, spoilers possibly.  
Word Count: 2400

A/N: This was written for Lazzchan ages ago, or at least the idea was, to show support for the hotness that was her series of AxelSora fics and try and contribute to the small amount there was. I alternate between writing really slow and really fast sometimes, so it took a while for this to get out. All the same, please enjoy if you read and let me know what you think.

Also, has anyone else had any trouble with dealing with updating? This is the first time it has let me update from my own computer, which is really odd. Well, anyway, I have 4 or five stories that are going to be put out now, ahah, so sorry for spamming your inboxes. :) Please, if you could and if you do read them, let me know what you think?

-

Axel had done a lot of bad things in his (not) life.

(_The first thing he could remember was waking up in his world, his entire body feeling like _nothing_ and when he looked down he was wearing a bloodstained, ragged white shirt. A few moments later there was a weak moan from off to the side of a half-gone house surrounded by dully glowing embers. Smoke curled up and around him making it hard to see but every once in a while, if he squinted, he caught flickers of gold and shadow. Another weak noise came and then the sound of someone getting to their feet. An older man with shaggy, graying copper hair and bright green eyes looked around and gasped suddenly when he caught sight of him._

"_Al-" he began, and then in an instant inky darkness swarmed up around his ankles, yanking him down and swallowing him whole in a flash of dull red light. _

_He supposed he should have felt something, because if he remembered correctly, that man was his father. He supposed he should have felt afraid or at the very least worried, but he simply…wasn't. There were other, more interesting things to (not) worry about.)_

Stretching, Axel made a satisfied noise as his back popped into place. Beside him there was a shift of a slender body; Axel simply curled a few slender fingers into messy hair and the boy quieted instantly.

(_The second thing he could remember was nearly two weeks later. Xemnas had found him, explained things and in moments 'Axel' had agreed. From the looks of things, he might as well get something out of what was going on if the rest of the worlds were going to hell as his old one had. Xemnas had smiled thinly at that and after a bit number VIII was given his first mission._

_The world was boring; he'd meandered around for an hour or two, smirking at the stares he got from the townsfolk. One little girl, a slender waif with long golden hair and large blue eyes had run up to him instantly and grabbed his hand, thrusting a fresh flower into his hand. When he raised an eyebrow, she grinned at him. "For luck!" she explained with a giggle. "You look interesting!"_

_Even more amused, Axel simply nodded his head to her and watched as she scampered away. The flower still in his hand, he found that it was slowly wilting the longer he held it- no doubt reacting to the darkness he was still getting used to. His other hand twirled in a circle, the darkness floating in the air whirling around his fingers. Distantly, Axel wondered if there had ever been a child Nobody. As far as he knew, Zexion was the youngest of the Nobodies, but he supposed that there was always a chance that the little girl could become one. _

_Growing bored again, he made his way to the center of town, dropping the now dead flower, and opening his arms wide to let the darkness flow around the cobble streets, eager to _eat.

_Glancing around, he caught sight of a blonde head in the masses of screaming people- the little girl. She was pressed against a wall, white as a sheet and kicking at the darkness every time it got too close. In front of her, a brunet woman tripped and screamed, falling to the ground and once more the darkness swarmed to swallow her whole leaving behind naught but a dimly glowing mass of red. Crying out, the child made a run for it, her brown sandals slapping against the stones as she ran for the one person who seemed unaffected by the monsters- Axel. _

_Vaguely surprised when she reached out and latched onto his coat, he simply pushed her hands down and stepped away. "If you're strong," he began, watching the glowing eyes draw closer to her, "you'll survive."_

_Tears fell from bright blue eyes, there was a shrill scream and then she was swallowed just as the others had been. A moment later the shadows parted as the brightest heart he had seen yet appeared. Sighing slightly when he realized that she was fully gone, he made his way back to the edge of town, ignoring people who cried out for help.)_

_-_

There were many, many things after that. Stabbing Vexen in the back was one and betraying one side of the Organization was another. There were multiple things that he could think of right off the top of his head but the one that had stuck itself in the front of his mind was also the most recent.

Roxas, he knew, was gone. Not dead, no, but simply gone. He had run away from the Organization and not long after a bright-eyed little hero-boy had shown up wearing Roxas under him and Axel silently claimed him once more.

Watching the boy fight battle after battle only proved that Roxas was lingering under the surface; there was more power behind the strikes and a bright fire that burned in those blue eyes that only proved he loved battle just as much as Roxas had. Spending so much time watching the teen had interested him more than he first thought it would; maybe because the boy was(n't) Roxas, and maybe because he respected the kid.

_(Either way, it had taken only moments, really, to catch the boy by surprise when he was exhausted and hurt. The two idiots with him were knocked out easily and Sora soon followed. Not long after that, Sora had woken up in a large bed with his hands tied to the headboard. There had been confusion at first; Sora had sat up and then gasped when he found that he was unable to move his hands. _

_Smirking, Axel crawled up the bed, grabbing Sora's chin and pressed their lips together in a mockery of a warm kiss, pushing darkness through the boy. He knew the exact instant that Roxas was out._

_Drawing back when he felt Roxas shift and pull his legs up, Axel waited for the boy to figure out what was going on. _

"…_Axel."_

"_Roxas."_

_Roxas' eyes narrowed as he glanced up to the bindings holding his wrists captive. "You kidnapped him."_

"_Borrowed," Axel corrected, moving to straddle slender hips. "I borrowed him from his friends."_

"_Kidnapped," Roxas said again, dryly. A moment later he shifted, testing the bonds and then sighed. "Why did you do this, Axel? You know I can't come back; you know that I won't come back. Even if I did, the Organization would never let me back in."_

_Axel was still and silent for a long time before finally, "Because I'm selfish. If we're not allowed emotions, then that's what we'll call it. Selfish." He bent his head down and sealed their lips together in a hot, hard kiss, fingers working on ties to clothing, seeking skin-to-skin contact. In the back of his own mind, Sora simply watched and _felt_ what went on around him. It was like looking at yourself from out of a mirror and not having any control of what your reflection did. His hands were released; they slid over heated flesh, nails scratching Axel's back lightly and digging in when Axel's hand found a nipple and ghosted his fingers over it teasingly._

_From that point on, it was simply as if he was fading in and out of his own body. Axel was kissing him, Axel was pushing him down into the bed, Axel was fucking him, but it wasn't _him_ the redhead was thinking of. RoxasRoxasRoxas. The Nobody kept breathing his name in that broken voice that made Sora cringe and hold on a little tighter, and at one point, he had been fully there with Roxas in the back of his mind and Axel had slammed their lips together in a near-brutal move and whisper-moaned, "Give him back."_

_And he had, pushing Roxas up and forward just as hard as he could, lingering back and shuddering every time the pleasure hit him as well. Distantly he could remember crying out at the same time as Roxas did, shuddering as he came; Axel's lips had curled up in a satisfied smirk and began to lick the come off of his fingers. Roxas had been in the forefront from then on; it hadn't felt right to Sora to be intruding on this even though it was still his body. Everyone deserved a second chance, who was he to begrudge it to anyone- especially Roxas, who was essentially himself? It didn't…wouldn't seem right to-_

_Roxas faded back once more and then Sora was arching his hips up with a noise between a breathy gasp and a needy cry. Fingers clenching in the sheets, Sora came for a second time that night as the world around him spun. Inside him, Roxas practically _purred _his contentment, curling in his mind like a satiated cat. _

_Axel growled, pulling Sora's hips up further and angling his hips so he could thrust harder and quicker, again and again and Sora was crying out at each move, fingers twisting and tangling in the sheets like he was trying to anchor himself to this world. Distantly, the boy was aware that Axel was becoming _hotter_, literally, as his mind became less focused on keeping his power in check. Just when the heat was getting a little more uncomfortable, Axel groaned, his voice low, desperate and then he was coming inside the boy, shuddering helplessly. _

_Sora let out a surprised noise when the redhead fell on him, hot lips pressing against his throat and heavy breaths sliding across his skin. What…what was he supposed to say? What _did_ someone say when something like this happened? Inside him, he could feel Roxas simply curled up, content with the distant echoes of what Sora himself was feeling. And… honestly, it wasn't _bad_. No, it was the opposite of bad, in fact and Roxas… Roxas had left the Organization –he'd given up Axel, and Sora, for one, could identify with doing whatever it took to get back someone you cared for. _Riku. _And maybe it was just Roxas' residual feelings, or maybe it that Axel was a member of the Organization, he was still a _person_ and part of him identified with what had happened.)_

"Roxas," Axel muttered from where his lips were pressed to Sora's ear. "Sora."

Roxas elbowed his way to the front; Sora simply fell back and mentally curled in on himself, trying to ignore how his hands were shaking. "Roxas," Roxas corrected, breath catching when Axel slipped out of him and- "This can't continue."

"I know." Axel tilted his head a little more and kissed Roxas' throat before placing his lips against his ear again. "None of us, the Organization, are going to survive, save for you and the witch. I'm not stupid; we've known for a little while that everything's going to fall apart- Xemnas and Saix might not be willing to accept it, but it'll happen." He reached up with one hand and intertwined their fingers together. "You and the witch, both of you will survive and I plan on making sure that happens."

Roxas' eyes went wide as the full implications of that hit his mind. "Axel, you idiot-"

"Catch you later, mm?" Axel pulled away from the slender teen, touching a particularly flushed bite-mark with a small smirk of pride. Sora'd be feeling this for a while; he wouldn't forget and maybe Roxas would be…alive enough inside the brunet that he would too. The speed with which the teen caught his wrist made him look back with a raised eyebrow. "Roxas? Or, is that Sora?"

The teen opened his mouth and Axel realized that it was both of them, in a bizarre sort of way. Before they could say anything, Axel slipped off the bed and dressed quickly, grabbed their chin and kissed them hard. "I'd say stay out of trouble, but seeing as it's both of you, then you're fucked." Pressing his fingers to their forehead, he simply whispered, "Sleep," and they collapsed in a boneless heap on the tangled sheets. It took only a few moments to wrap the sheet around the teen, grab the clothes and summon a portal to the old room in Hollow Bastion that he had been staying in. Unceremoniously, he dropped the teen onto the bed and cast a final glance back with a wry, thin-lipped smirk. "Later, kid."

--

He'd done a lot of bad things in his (not)life; he knew this, and he didn't much care. What happened before he died, he'd forgotten and he didn't care too much about that either. He knew that people normally frowned on being evil, or whatever people wanted to call it, but as he lay on the ground, whorls of darkness floating away from his body, he thought that being "good" and getting good karma in return was a load of shit. Being "good" had gotten him right there, exhausted, sore, his powers depleted, and with Sora staring down at him with wide blue eyes. Laughing wryly at the teen, Axel distantly thought that he could see the blond boy standing behind his eyes and he figured that everything he had done had been for a reason.

--

That's it Please read and review if you have a chance, and if you're up for betaing, please let me know! C&C loved like whoa, seriously. I adore it.


End file.
